¡Auxilio mi entrenador de Quiddicth, es un Snape!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las mujeres deciden formar un equipo, contra los varones. ¿Y quién será escogido como conejo de indias? El querido Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Nada pertenece a mí autoría, excepto las ideas. El resto, JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Albus miraba con mucha atención, mientras un grupo de jovencitas estaba parada al fondo del salón de maestros. Parecían enfurecidas, una enorme masa que Minerva y el resto de los profesores no podía controlar. Se detuvo en medio de la conmocionada multitud y miró a los presentes, a cada uno, para lograr entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Querían decirle algo, estaban disconformes con algo y nada peor que mujeres disconformes. Alzó los brazos pidiendo silencio y un poco de entendimiento. De paciencia. La situación estaba por estallar y nadie prestaba atención. En el centro, habían dos chicos. Parecían discutir una postura y gritaban. Se gritaban entre ellos con mucha fuerza.

— Claro que las chicas pueden jugar.

— No pueden, porque no sabrían como— rugió el joven frente a ella y la joven lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos. Se echó a reír en su rostro y lo llamó cobarde. Las chicas aplaudieron y los muchachos parecían frustrados.

Ni siquiera Snape, podía poner orden en el lugar. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y a desear haber utilizado su varita sobre todos ellos. Albus ladeó la cabeza hacia Minerva, para saber qué ocurría.

— Las chicas exigen que exista un entrenador de Quidditch femenino, quieren jugar contra los varones y ganarles. En un torneo.

— Pero ya hay chicas jugando en los equipos.

— Por ello, quieren un equipo propio. Uno que pueda vencerlos. Ya que ellos insisten que sin su liderazgo no serían nada. Será mejor que hagas algo Albus o tendremos problemas.

— Yo sé lo que voy a hacer. ¡Severus Snape, será el entrenador del equipo femenino! Ya que él casi nunca tiene algo más que hacer que dar sus clases, démosle un hobby. Algo que hacer para que se distraiga.

¿Por qué él?

— ¿Severus? ¡Ganaremos fácilmente!


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que este capítulo les guste

**MariS.**

* * *

Severus se veía como un tonto, mirándose junto a una gran cantidad de chicas que esperaban por sus directrices para tir a luchar en el campo de Quidditch. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Hermione Granger. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Se podía lastimar y si algo le ocurría, sus amiguitos le echarían la culpa a él.

Hermione estaba ávida de aprender algo. Pero claro, Snape no era el más indicado para hablarles de Quiddicth. Sobretodo porque no lo practicaba. Siempre había sido malo para ello. Y de todas formas, allí estaba. Molestándose en intentar servir de algo, porque Albus Dumbledore no tenía otra cosa en mente. Más que molestarlo a él.

Pero bueno, todo por el colegio ¿no era cierto? Además, Potter entrenaba a los varones. Tenía que poder ganarle en algo o se iba a terminar sintiendo inútil.

Caminó alrededor del salón, mientras las niñas lo miraban. Se sentía como una especie de espermatozoide en una gran cantidad de ovarios mirones. Ladeó la cabeza hacia una de las chicas que traía unas enormes gafas negras.

Eso fue de lo primero que se deshizo.

— Si quieren aprender este deporte, tendrán que perder el miedo. Ser rudas, ser más que simples niñas con faldas puestas. Creo que no tienen las habilidades necesarias, pero si tengo que enseñarles... hasta a los ratones les puedo enseñar a jugar.

Claro que podía y lo iba a demostrar. Sonrió suavemente, en cuanto notó que las chicas copiaban todo lo que decía. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasar por los puestos, arrancando cuadernos.

— Para esto deben ver y aprender, no leer y comprender. Les explicaré lo básico y ustedes continuarán con su entrenamiento. Indicaré qué es cada objeto en el campo y ustedes tendrán que recordarlo.

Hermione asintió, decidida. Ella ya sabía mucho de eso.

— Profesor, si quisiera...pudiera ayudarle.

Claro. La amiga de Harry Potter, la que veía todos los entrenamientos y comprendía todo. Siempre era igual, se extrañaba de que no se hubiese ofrecido a decirlo.

— A ver, srta. Granger— a esas alturas ya estaba desesperado y no importaba si cooperaba o no con el entrenamiento— comience con lo básico. El objetivo del juego.

— Capturar la snitch. Cuyo valor es de el máximo puntaje para el equipo. En pocas palabras, el equipo que la capture será el ganador indiscutible. Sin importar cuántos haya hecho con la quaffle.

— ¿Qué es una quaffle?— preguntó una joven rechoncha que estaba al final de una hilera de puestos. Hermione sonrió, mirándola.

— Es el balón con el que se anotan los puntajes. Se lanza a los enormes aros, mientras el guardameta del equipo contrario, trata de detener el tiro. Están los golpeadores, las bludgers. Ellas tratarán de detener al jugador que porta la quaffle, hasta derribarlo. Son muy peligrosas y para eso están los golpeadores. Para cooperar y evitar que golpeen a los jugadores. Están hechizadas mágicamente y no pueden controlarse.

La niña se encogió de miedo y Snape se preguntó el por qué, si Hermione sabía tanto, no terminaba jugando. Porque con tanta sabiduría. Bueno no. La inteligencia no se aplicaba en ese juego.

Había muchas otras cualidades, de las cuales ella no estaba al tanto.

— Debería jugar, Granger. Ya que sabe tanto— le espetó y ella lo miró con una sonrisa a medias.

— No. Detesto ese juego. Me hace pensar en algo muy violento e innecesario.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí, entonces?

— Pues, demostrándole a los presumidos hombres...que hasta nosotras podemos ganarles. Es muy sencillo. Excepto por Harry. Pero nosotros tenemos a Ginny Weasley.

Sí. Esa niña era buena buscadora. Iba a estar reñido.

— Además, usted como profesor de Slytherin...podrá decir que al final ganó algo— se le escapó a Lavander y Snape...

Él la había castigado con una redacción sobre la historia del Quiddicth.


End file.
